Emotions
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Cliffhangers 3. Auggie deals with conflicting emotions when he receives bad news from home.
1. Preparing For A Quest

EMOTIONS

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, guys! Sorry it's been so long in between books. I just didn't know what I wanted to do. I mean, I knew I wanted it to be Auggie centered, but until now, I didn't know what I wanted it to be about. Just to recap: I blended together Higher Ground and a movie called "The Unsaid". I made "The Unsaid" AU in that one of the characters, Kyle Hunter, didn't committ suicide, but instead confessed to his father that his therapist was molesting him and his father sent him to Horizon. Kyle and Daisy are going together, and Kat is a counselor-in-training at Horizon.

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family. Kyle Hunter is property of Universal Pictures.

CHAPTER ONE: PREPARING FOR A QUEST

The Cliffhanger boys' dorm was a flurry of activity as Scott Barringer, Ezra Friedken, Augusto "Auggie" Ciceros, David Ruxton, and Kyle Hunter packed duffel bags.

"So, what exactly does this quest entail?" Kyle asked nervously.

"Sophie takes us out in the woods for ten days and we eat and sleep outside. We eat food that's not bad, but it's not good either," Ezra answered.

"Is the hiking hard?" Kyle asked nervously.

"Aw, don't worry, 'mano. You'll be fine," Auggie assured.

"Yeah. You're just as fit as anybody here," Scott agreed.

"Thanks," Kyle smiled. Meanwhile, in the girls' dorm, Juliette Waybourne, Shelby Merrick, Jess Merrick, and Daisy Lipenowski were also preparing for the upcoming quest.

"I can't believe we have to go another quest," Juliette complained.

"Yeah. What do Peter and Sophie think we are? Hiking robots?" Shelby grumbled.

"Do you think Kat's gonna go with us?" Jess asked.

"Nope. She has a meeting counselor meeting," Daisy answered.

"Darn," Jess said.

"You know, it's too bad Kat's not coming. Things haven't really been the same around here," Juliette stated.

"Well, like a singer once said, the only thing that stays the same is that everything changes," Daisy drawled. At this, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare.

"What?" she snapped.

"That's a country song by a guy named Tracy Lawrence," Juliette told her.

"**You** listen to country?" Shelby queried.

"When I was young and stupid," Daisy answered. Then, they all lugged their bags over their shoulders and walked out the door.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I happen to **love** country music, but I can't really see Daisy listening to it. No offense to anyone who likes country.


	2. Death

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family and Kyle belongs to Universal Pictures. I believe the gang belongs to Fox Family as well. But I think I own the girls.

Meanwhile, in Auggie's old neighborhood, his older brother Abraham "Abe" Ciceros was out running with his gang. They whooped and laughed.

"Oye! Abe!" a boy hollered. He and Abe slapped five.

"Oye, what's up tonight, huh?" Abe queried.

"Ah, nothin' much," came the reply. They continued to converse in Spanish. As they did so, more of their gang came up. The boys were greeted jubilantly. The girls came up and said something to their respective boyfriends that made them laugh. Abe grabbed his girl, pulled her close, and kissed her.

"Oh, Abe. Ai-yi-yi," she breathed. He chuckled derisevly. They kissed again. While this was going on, a long black car came out of nowhere. The car's passenger window rolled down. A boy around Abe's age was seen in the window.

"Oye! Abe!" he shouted. He turned around. Then, his eyes widened and he stepped back.

"No! No!" he cried. A shot rang out.


	3. Bad News

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family. Kyle Hunter belongs to Universal Pictures.

At Horizon, Sophie and the Cliffhangers were in the lodge. The Cliffhangers were sitting in chairs waitign while Sophie was running through a checklist of everything they would need for the quest. Suddenly, the phone rang. The woman went over to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked. Then, "Auggie, for you. It's your mother." Surprised, the boy got up and walked over to the phone.

"Mami?" he queried.

"Augusto," Mrs. Ciceros said tearfully.

"Mami, que malo?" Auggie asked.

"Tu hermano," Mrs. Ciceros said.

"Abe? What about Abe?" Auggie wondered. At this, everyone turned to look at their friend.

"What did his brother do now?" Juliette wondered.

"Probably knocked over a liqour store," Shelby quipped.

"Shelby," Jess chided. Meanwhile, Auggie was trying to get his mother to talk.

"Mami? Que malo? What happened to Abe?" he prompted.

"Abe was out...with his gang...there was a shooting," Mrs. Ciceros said. Auggie froze. A shooting? And Abe was involved?

"Augusto, Abe---he's---" Mrs. Ciceros began.

"No. No, Mami. No," Auggie interrupted.

"Augusto, he's dead. Abe is dead," Mrs. Ciceros reported. Wordlessly, Auggie released the phone. The room was spinning. He couldn't breathe. Abe was dead?


	4. Sympathy

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Melms213 (ch 2, 3): Hi! Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Yeah, it is. So Do I. And **I**'**m** the one who did this to him.

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family. Kyle Hunter belongs to Universal Pictures.

"Auggie?" Sophie asked.

"Auggie man, you okay?" Scott queried.

"Uh, yeah. I---" Auggie trailed off.

"Let me guess: you're not quite sure what you're feelin'," Daisy drawled.

"Exactly. I mean, I hate the trouble that he causes, but he's my brother, and---" he swallowed.

"Do you wanna sit down for a minute?" Juliette gently offered. He nodded and his girlfriend led him to a couch.

"You think he'll be okay?" Kyle asked in concern.

"Hard to say. It's still hitting him. And he's got a lot of baggage to deal with," Daisy answered. Meanwhile, Peter came out. At first, he was confused as to why they hadn't headed out, but then Sophie explained about the phone call.

"Oh, man. Poor Auggie," Peter sympathized. He walked over to the couch where Auggie and Juliette were siting.

"Aug. Just heard about your brother. I'm sorry, man," Peter said.

"Gracias," Auggie responded.

"If you want to sit this quest out---" Peter began.

"Naw. I'm good. Let's go," Auggie answered, interrupting the man.

"Okay, then," Peter stated. Then, "All right, Cliffhangers! Move on out!"

"Auggie too?" Scott queried.

"He says he wants to go," Peter replied. One-by-one, Sophie and the Cliffhangers headed out. Scott lingered until Auggie and Juliette caught up.

"Listen Muchacho, if you need anything..." Scott trailed off.

"Thanks, Meat," Auggie said. They walked out.


	5. Hike

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family. Kyle belongs to Universal Pictures.

At what seemed to be hours later, Kyle groaned.

"I don't know if I can take this," he complained.

"Aw. Maybe Mommy and Daddy should come pick you up," David mocked.

"Shut up, David," Kyle snapped.

"Both of you cool it. If you have a problem with each other, you'll work it out in group tonight," Sophie told them. Then, "Kyle, you're doing fine."

"She's right. You are," Daisy assured him. Meanwhile, Auggie was lost in thought. He kept seeing his brother throughout the years.

_**"Abe, let me go with you!" a young Auggie whined.**_

**_"No. Go away," Abe snapped._** Auggie sighed.

_**"Come on, 'mano. For the clicka," Abe encouraged. Auggie stared at the wall as he fiddled with a paint can.**_

_**"I don't know about this, Abe," he objected.**_

_**"What are you, pollo?" Rocko taunted.**_

"Auggie?" Juliette's voice broke through his reverie. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Fine, Twig," Auggie responded. They continued to hike.

"How much further?" Jess wondered.

"It's not far," Sophie assured. "You're all doing great," she encouraged. They walked a few more miles, then stopped at a clearing.

"Okay. We're stopping here for the night," Sophie announced. Everyone stared.


	6. Confusion

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family. Kyle Hunter belongs to Universal Pictures.

At Sophie's proclamation, the Cliffhangers set up camp. Once they were done, Sophie called them around for group. Everyone groaned.

"Can't we skip it tonight?" David asked.

"Well, what to you know? For once I'm with **him**," Shelby stated.

"While that would usually constitute as a national holiday, we're not skipping group," Sophie answered. Auggie couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. The teens made themselves comfortable on various logs.

"I've actually had a pretty good week. No nightmares," Kyle reported.

"Hey, I told you they'd fade," Scott stated. "Congratulations," he continued. They slapped five. Auggie's eyes clouded as the session continued. He wasn't sure what to say when his turn came up. He didn't know how he was feeling. So many different emotions were coursing through him. Relief that he wouldn't have to worry about Abe coming after him. Sadness that his mom was hurting. Anger at Abe for being so stupid. Fear that whoever had killed his brother would try to find him.

"Auggie," Ezra's voice broke through the boy's thoughts. Auggie shook his head. How long had he been spacing?

"It's your turn, Auggie. Do you have something you want to talk about?" Sophie asked gently.

"It's just---my brother," Auggie said.

"How do you feel---I mean, I know that's a stupid question---, but what are you feeling right now?" Sophie queried. Auggie answered with the first word that popped into his head.

"Confusion," he declared.


	7. Memories

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family. Kyle Hunter belongs to Universal Pictures.

That night, as everyone else sleeped, Auggie lay on his back, staring at the sky. It was a peaceful night, but his mind was full of turbulance. **_Abe and his friends whooped and hollered._**

**_"Come on, Auggie!" they yelled. Auggie shook the spray can and tagged a wall. His girlfriend took him into her arms and kissed him deeply, an action he returned. Abe and the others laughed._** Auggie sighed as the scene in his head shifted. **_A young Auggie opened the door to his older brother's room._**

_**"Abe?" he asked.**_

_**"What?" a teen Abe asked sleepily.**_

_**"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked.**_

**_"Yeah, sure. Come on in, 'mano," was the response. Auggie closed the door and ran to the bed._** Auggie blew out his breath. What had happened to **that** Abe? The Abe that was a good kid? The Abe that was respectful? The Abe that would **never** break Mami's heart? His eyes clouded and he continued to stare out into the night.


	8. A Mother's Grief

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9: Thanks. I will.

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family. Kyle Hunter belongs to Universal Pictures.

Meanwhile, at her home, Juanita Ciceros walked around the establishment. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe that her Abraham was dead. Her husband, Eduardo Ciceros, came up behind her.

"Juanita, stop. You're gonna make yourself sick," he told her.

"I just---I just can't believe he's dead. He's my Abe," she stammered.

"Ah, carina. Yo comprendo," he said sympathetically. She sniffled. Then, she began to cry. Her husband made little shushing noises and he took her into his arms. As he held her, his eyes held his own pain.


	9. Talking It Out

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family and Kyle Hunter belongs to Universal Pictures.

The next morning, Auggie awoke to birds chirping. He moaned and rolled over.

"Okay, guys. Up and at 'em," Sophie called. For an answer, she received a chorus of groaned.

"Yeah, I know it's early. But we got a lot of ground to cover," she told the kids.

"We **always** got a lot of ground to cover," Auggie complained.

"You all right, Muchacho?" Scott asked in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Meat," Auggie assured. One-by-one, the teens got up and repacked their things. Then, they started hiking. Auggie followed his friends, but his mind wasn't on his task. He was thinking about the previous night.

"Bad step!" he heard Sophie call suddenly. The cry was picked up as they continued on and they were soon pass the hurdle. Hours later, they stopped.

"Okay, guys. We'll stop here," Sophie declared. The kids sighed in relief.

"Hey, you've all been doing great," she assured them. The kids sat down and made themselves comfortable.

"Does anybody have anything they want to say?" the woman questioned.

"Well...this has been my first hike," Kyle stated.

"Yeah, that's right," Ezra recalled.

"How do you feel about it, man?" Scott queried.

"It's been hard. But I like it," Kyle admitted.

"Yeah. That's the spirit," Ezra encouraged. He and the others clapped.

"Anybody else?" Sophie wondered. Auggie sighed heavily.

"Auggie? Are you okay?" Juliette asked gently.

"I just---I miss him. He's my brother," Auggie said. "Yeah, he made some bad choices, but...he's familia. And that bond is stronger than anything," he continued.

"I know how you feel," Shelby agreed, putting an arm around Jess.

"What would you say---if you could talk to him?" Jess wondered.

"I'd ask him why he was out. Why he didn't just stay home? Stuff like that," Auggie answered. He sighed again. "But most of all, I'd just tell him that no matter what, I love him," he continued. Feeling a lump in his throat, Auggie ducked his head just as he felt something brimming past his eyelids. Juliette placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her, letting his tears pour out. She didn't say word. Just held him.


	10. Funeral

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family. Kyle Hunter belongs to Universal Pictures. I don't know how they do Hispanic funerals, so I'm going to be focusing more on how each of the Ciceros family is feeling than the funeral itself.

A few days later, Juanita, Eduardo, and Cynthia put on their best clothes. In the bedroom she shared with her husband, Juanita fiddled with a simple black broach. Eduardo came out and gently helped settle the jewelry.

"Oh, Eduardo. I don't know if I can do this," Juanita confesed.

"Oh, carina. I know," Eduardo sympathized. He gave her a quick hug. Then, they walked out of their room and down the stairs, their daughter at their heels. At the church, the three sat down. As the pastor spoke, Juanita found her mind wandering. _Oh, Abe. My dear, sweet Abe. How did you come to this?_ she wondered dismally. Scenes of him growing up danced before her eyes. Abe's fifth birthday, his first bike ride, the first time he had gotten into a fight with Auggie...the woman smiled ruefully. Meanwhile, Eduardo was lost in his own memories. The first time he had gotten in trouble, the day they had found out he had joined a gang..._Oh, my boy. I told you this was a bad road. I warned you_, he thought sadly, shaking his head. Just like her parents, Cynthia's mind was wrapped around Abe. _Oh, Abe. How could you be so stupid? You have completely broken Mami and Papi's hearts. And what about Auggie? How come you didn't think of him?_ she wondered. She sniffled. Then, she laid her head down and cried.


	11. Decisions

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family. Kyle Hunter belongs to Universal Pictures.

Back at Horizon, Auggie paced nervously in the lodge. He wasn't sure how to put his question to Peter. Would he say no? And if he did, could he handle it?

"Auggie?" a voice asked. Auggie turned around to see Sophie. "Are you okay?" the counselor asked. He shook his head.

"I need to talk to Peter," he answered.

"He's with the Trackers right now, but he'll be done in a few minutes," she told him. Sure enough, Peter appeared a few minutes later.

"Hey, Aug," he greeted.

"Peter, can I---can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah. What's up?" Peter wondered.

"I wanna---I wanna go home. I missed Abe's funeral and---" Auggie began to say.

"You want to pay your respects," Peter finished. Auggie nodded.

"Sure. No problem. I'll get you a pass," Peter told him.

"Thanks, man," Auggie stated. With that, he went to his cabin and began sorting out his belongings


	12. Paying Respects

DISCLAIMER

Higher Ground belongs to Fox Family. Kyle Hunter belongs to Universal Pictures.

A few days later, Auggie and his mother drove the cemetery.

"Are you sure you want to this, hijo?" she asked, seeing him freeze.

"Si, Mami. Gracias," he answered. However, he just stayed in the car.

"Augusto?" the woman queried. Without an answer, he opened the door and walked up to the grave.

"Hola, 'mano. Sorry I didn't make it to the funeral," Auggie apologized. "I---I couldn't believe it when I heard. I mean---you're Abe. Man, you could never die. At least that's what I always thought. You just seemed too tough to die," he recalled. "I---I miss you. I---love you, brother," he confessed softly. Mrs. Ciceros came up from behind and put a comforting hand on Auggie's shoulder.

THE END


End file.
